


Flag

by Hollenka99



Series: Jumbled AU [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Sexuality, discussion of lgbt things, pansexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24542722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollenka99/pseuds/Hollenka99
Summary: When Marvin dresses up as the pansexual flag for fun, he doesn’t realise just how much of an impact it will have on Jackie’s morning.
Relationships: Marvin the Magnificent/Jackieboy Man
Series: Jumbled AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759702
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Flag

Marvin leaves his bedroom wearing a pink t-shirt, light blue jeans and golden belt. Jackie glances at him before promptly returning his attention to his coffee and the news playing on tv. 

"How do I look?"  
Jackie inspects his outfit for longer. "Fine, I guess. Just be careful with that top if you plan to go outside in it. You already risk injury as Cat."  
"I- Thanks for the concern but this is meant to tell people I'm gay."  
"Needs more colours. It's not rainbow enough. Besides, pink's not on the flag." Marvin scrutinises him. "What?"  
"What do you know about sexuality?"  
"There's the straights and homosexuals. Bisexuality is a thing too."  
The hero joins Jackie on the sofa. The sudden shift to understanding patience is a little daunting for the younger man. "Jackie, there's a whole spectrum out there. Have you ever heard of pansexuality?"  
"Um... no, I don't think so." Jackie switches the television off before looking towards the kitchen area. "I'm guessing it hasn't got anything to do with kitchenware."  
"Nope." Marvin laughs. "And it's cool. Nobody's expecting you to know everything. Some people don't get the chance to learn about this sort of stuff while growing up. Besides, you're 20, right?"  
"Yeah."  
"Exactly. When I was your age, I was still calling myself bi. Labels don't have to stick. You can adapt how you identify whenever you feel something fits you better."

"Okay but what's this uh- pansexuality?"  
"Pansexuality, yep. So I'm guessing you already know what bisexuality is." Jackie nods at this. "Right. Being pan is similar but um, more. Basically, you like anyone, regardless of their gender orientation. With me so far?"  
"You like men, women and transgender people."  
"Kind of, I have the capacity to find anyone sexually attractive. There's a pride flag specifically for pansexuals." Marvin gestures to his outfit. "Pink on the top, blue on the bottom and yellow in the middle. This is why I'm wearing this today."  
"Why specifically today? Is it like Pansexuality Day or something like that?"  
"Pan Visibility Day but yeah, this is the one day of the year my invisibility doesn't work."

Jackie doesn't laugh at the bad joke. Instead, a minute passes without a word. Marvin can tell his flatmate is still digesting this information.

"Is there... a day for bisexuals?"  
"Yeah! Bi visibility day's in September. Don't quote me on this but it's the 23rd or something like that."  
"Okay." More processing. "Do we have a flag too?"  
"Of course." He beams. "It's pink, purple and blue."  
"I don't think I have an outfit with that colour scheme."  
"Dude, it's May. We have more than enough time to get that sorted before September."  
Jackie chuckles. "Alright then."

He becomes thoughtful once more. "What about other sexualities? I'm guessing there are others I haven't heard of."  
Marvin huffs out a breath. "Um... right, you know what? Let me grab breakfast and my phone then we can gradually go through this stuff if you're cool with that. I definitely can't explain all of it off the top of my head."  
"Okay."  
"Great." He pats his friend's shoulder. "Well, back in a minute."


End file.
